


right track, baby

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two kisses and a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	right track, baby

Something has it out for gay couples—three such pairs found dead in the past two years, which is pretty much the entire openly gay or bi population of this town—and Sam and Dean would rather it come for them next, not the teenage couple they spotted making out behind the gas station. So they're playing up the 'oh hai totally a gay couple here' angle: king bed at the motel, kisses on the cheek while the receptionist is watching.

That night Sam has a seizure. Dean rolls him onto his side and waits it out, then calls Sam back to reality with a kiss on the forehead, the way he used to do when they were little.

The fugly is human. Dean can't be bothered to care. Not after the man tries to kill Sam. Dean dispatches him with a double-tap to the head and checks Sam's injuries, and finding nothing severe, hauls Sam up and into a hug.


End file.
